


Found You

by summersky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BTS makes appearance, Body Swap, M/M, honestly many idols appear lmao, i love BTS too please forgive me, kinda romcom lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersky/pseuds/summersky
Summary: “Hyung, wake up, you’ll get another scold from the professor if you don’t”. The voice became a bit serious, the hands returned, shaking his shoulders less gentle.Jackson opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes slowly. Huh? Who the hell is this?





	1. The Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! New author here~! this is my first fanfic in AO3! english is not my first language, i apologize if i have some mistakes in my writing >u< enjoy~~

“Hyung, you won’t be back again tonight?”, said the sharp-eyed boy after gulping some cold chocolate milk in his orange mug, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. His roommate, his senior by one year, just shrugged,”still can’t find them, i’ll go take a look in the library or i don’t know...maybe dvd rentals or something”, he fixed his black combat boots’ laces, grunting softly about how the hell his boots got so dirty, dry muds and shattered grass stuck on the bottom soles.

“But you’ll be back in the morning, right?”.

The older one stared at his junior for a few seconds before chuckling,” ‘course, who do you think the person that could wake a heavy sleeper like you?”.

Giggling lightly, he answered,”yeah yeah, i know you’re the best, Jaebum-hyung”.

Jaebum was spinning the doorknob open before he answered,”Jackson-ah, you know i can’t even hear my own name, just call me hyung from now on, alright? Until i get back my name again”, a faint smile placed on his lips, he slammed the door with a ‘don’t forget to eat dinner’ warning.

Jackson scratched his neck, forgetting the fact that his older roommate couldn’t hear his own name. Frowning deeply, he sighed and placed his orange mug on the kitchen counter, then threw himself on the nearest couch. His phone vibrated, signaling a new incoming chat notification, his hands were searching for the device inside his black baggy pant’s pocket and sliding the lock. He looked onto the screen and snorted.

Ur #1 dongsaeng!! \\(* v *)/

The Thai boy must be playing with his contacts again.

>>‘hyung u up?’

‘yea why??’

>>‘im hungry’

‘eat’

>>‘i left my wallet at yugyeoms’

Jackson groaned, how could this boy forget his wallet nearly everyday?

‘you owe me one’

>>‘wuf u 2, my building’s cafetaria at 1’

‘yea yea’

* * *

 

“Left your wallet at Yugyeommie’s again, huh?”, Jackson was munching away his beef sandwich, his ‘third’ beef sandwich. With extra cheese, of course. Wriggling his eyebrows, he threw a knowing look to his junior.

“Don’t be so stingy hyung”, he said, blowing his noodles softly,”he’s on the way, we have a class in one hour, i’ll leave after i finish this one”.

Jackson smacked Bambam’s head playfully,”yah! I’m not, you’ll be the one that make me broke at the end of the month!”.

The Thai boy just giggled, avoiding Jackson’s smacks. The former tried to change the subject.

“Hyung, how’s Jaebum-hyung doing? Find ‘em yet?”.

Jackson swallowed the sandwich’s last piece, he shook his head,”not yet, he said he’ll go look again tonight, in the library or rentals i guess”.

“Ugh...poor hyung, sometimes it makes me feel bad for those who were still searching for their soulmates”.

“Be grateful you brat, treat Yugyeommie right”, he smiled, ruffling Bambam’s dirty blonde hair.

“Pfftt..what do you take me for?”, Bambam grinned, swirling the noddles on his fork.

It was a ‘thing’ in this world for soulmates to have a certain condition until they found each other. Sometimes anyone could easily meet their other significants in a short time, sometimes it would take days, weeks, months, years, or not at all. The ‘condition’ was responsible for it. It could happen to you after you turned 18 and up. It could be a hard one, or an easy one. Many people gave up because the hard conditions they had. It was considered miracles for anyone who got hard ‘condition’ and still could meet their soulmate. Though the ‘condition’ would end if the soulmates meet.

Bambam, for example. After he turned 19, he got a condition where he and his soulmate shared wounds on their skin. He woke up with blue-purple-ish bruises on his arms and legs. Next day, he would found scrapped skin and tiny cuts on his fingers. Bambam was annoyed, what kind of thing that his soulmate did to receive these wounds? It would ruin Bambam’s perfect skin and he couldn’t attend his class in his favourite small cats printed sleveless shirt, being in the fashion apparel design major and stuff. He took a revenge by asking Jackson to leave hickeys on his neck and jaw which Jackson refused it in loud screams and frightened face. Bambam was his junior from high school and Jackson was pretty much looked at Bambam like his own little brother, his own little brother for Heaven’s sake! But in the end Jackson did it after Bambam explained his ‘condition’ and persuaded him to three bowls of ramen and extra cheeses. He wore a scarf and see if anyone was idiot enough to not hiding the hickeys.

He was bumping into Yugyeom, a pretty famous dance major student (yes, famous, he got a nickname like ‘The dancing machine’ after he won a high-rated dance competition on the television), in the hallway later that day when they both running late to their classes. Bambam, being the fragile one, was practically bumped his butt hard on the floor. Books scattered everywhere and the giant who crashed him stood up and apologize, saying that his professor would kill him if he showed up late.

Bambam, who was still hissing and rubbing his butt, looked at the giant angrily and changed his face in the speed of light to a shocked one when he saw the (surprisingly to him) handsome giant with messy hair, wrinkled hoodie and badly covered hickeys on the neck. Perfect copy of his own. They stared at each other until they realized that they’re soulmates.

It was rather cute and sweet in Jackson opinion. In the other hand, his senior, Jaebum, recently got his condition.  _A hard one_ , Jackson thought.

Jaebum forgot his name a week ago. It was like really, really gone. Like he got a specific amnesia just for his name.  He couldn’t even see his name on papers or hearing his own name. The first day he got the ‘condition’, he freaked out but still awesomely maintaining his chill. Jaebum talked to his parents, his professors and the ‘condition’ helpline for some helps. He got the answer the next day. They said his soulmate (that having the same ‘condition’ right now) should pronouce his name and he should pronounce theirs too so they could have their name back. It happened to some people a couple of years ago. Jaebum diligently searching for the other person. Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom tried to help for the first three days, but when they found nothing, Jaebum thanked them and told them that he’d search for his soulmate by himself. They only could pray for the best for their hyung and promised him to help him as long as they could.

Jackson was wondering what kind of ‘condition’ he would have? What kind of person his soulmate is? He stopped wondering and swallowed his own thought.

After they finished their meal, his junior waved him goodbye and Jackson returned to the dorm. He got his class cancelled when his professor said he got an urgent problem and couldn’t teach their class. He stayed up late to finish his assignments. Being in the Communication major got him so wasted. He just wanted to meet his bed and sleep until the next morning come. And Jackson quickly dozed off when his head hit he pillow.

* * *

 

He felt the bliss of sleep until a pair of hands soflty shaking his shoulders.

“Hey, hyung, wake up, you’ll be late for your morning class”. Said the soothing voice. So soothing, so sleepy.

“Ungh...what hyung...i don’t have any morning class y’know...”. He groaned slightly. Was this some kind of new joke? Jaebum called him ‘hyung’? Pft.

“Yah, why are you calling me hyung, hyung? I didn’t know that you’re a sleep talker”, the voice laughed, echoing in his sleepy state.

“’m not...just five more minutes please...”, he whispered tiredly, what was Jaebum doing here anyway? He said he won’t be back tonight?

“Hyung, wake up, you’ll get another scold from the professor if you don’t”. The voice became a bit serious, the hands returned, shaking his shoulders less gentle.

Jackson opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes slowly.  _Huh? Who the hell is this?_

“You're awake, finally, i’ll leave the toast and milk on the table, go wash up, i gotta go to Youngjae’s”, the voice owner smiled and put on his burgundy cardigan.

Jackson was so confused. A dream?

“Huh? Youngjae? Wait...who are you?”. He rubbed his eyes again, squinted his eyes to gain some focus to the man in front of him.

“Don’t be ridiculous hyung, are you still dreaming?”. The stranger snorted. Searching something in his bag. "Lock the door before you go out, bye". And the stranger left Jackson alone, confused and alone.

Jackson rubbed his eyes again. And finally realized when he saw his hands. His skin was too white for his usual tanned skin. He woke up completely. He fell from the bed as he was looking for a mirror. Panic invaded his brain

He didn’t see sharp doe eyes of his. He didn’t see bold brows of his.

What he saw were snow-white skin, gentle eyes and a pink plump lips.

He saw the most beautiful boy he ever witness staring agape in the mirror. In the form of his own reflection.

Something was wrong. He thought, before he was screaming. Loudly.

WHAT.

THE.

HELL.

IS.

GOING.

ON.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Mark Tuan, a Math and Computational Science major student, was helping his younger roommate, Jinyoung, scrolling endlessly at the younger’s social media accounts  with his laptop in silent mode. His eyes fixed on the screen, searching for the possibility of his roommate unknown other significant whereabouts. Jinyoung wasn’t really ask Mark to help him but what kind of best friend Mark was for not helping when Jinyoung didn’t even remember his own name?

A week ago, Jinyoung refused when Mark offered him some helps, but later gave it up in the end when the former was frustrated enough for not concetrating on his assignments (especially where he got presentations for his class and it was really awkward when he skipped all of his introductions because of his ‘condition’, but oddly people didn’t question him why he skipped that part (of course, Mark thought, him being the famous gentleman with a lot of fangirls in the Literature major, introductions were useless)). Jinyoung didn’t want people to know his recently obtained ‘condition’. He just got away with ‘me’, ‘this humble gentleman’ or  ‘your prince’ (Mark snorted loudly at that). He said he wasn’t ready to accept this sudden ‘condition’, afraid of bad people who would make it as their advantage. Too paranoid, Mark said.

The ones that knew his ‘condition’ were his parents, ‘condition’ helpline (he asked them via email), Mark and Youngjae, their heavenly-blessed-voice-owner junior, majoring in Music  and Arts Education. Youngjae was Jinyoung’s junior in high school, it was a surprise when he knew Youngjae was attending their university (Youngjae was jokingly said that when he graduated from high school he’d apply to work as a bar singer who had an indie band and tutoring  a church’s chorus group in his free times).

Mark stretched his stiff muscles and yawning loudly. He was searching for hours and he didn’t have any single clue about Jinyoung’s other half. His soulmate must be searching for him right now, right? It’d be a huge trouble if Jinyoung’s soulmate were living in the other part of the world. And it’d be more problematic if Jinyoung’s soulmate’s name was difficult to pronounce like  _Zbigniew Kruszynski_  or  _Groenendijk_  (They were football players’ name though, Mark couldn’t even pronounce them right).

He drummed his fingers on the keyboards, kinda imagining what kind of ‘condition’ or soulmate he’d get and meet. Once, Youngjae said, _’Mark-hyung, i bet you’ll get the prettiest person on earth, because, just look at you, beautiful and beautiful complement each other!_ ’, and Jinyoung smirked at that, _’or maybe he will get the most undesirable person on earth, because life is all about balance right?_ ’. Mark scoffed and pinched Jinyoung’s cheek.

Sometimes Mark would get deep in thought, people might say he was pretty, gorgeous or angelic (what’s wrong with people?) and whoever got a soulmate like Mark was really blessed and one of the luckiest people on earth. Unfortunately, Mark, he, himself, thought that he was pretty boring, silent, the quiet one and definitely not the fun type. Many people disappointed of his inner self, ‘just a pretty face’ they said. Jinyoung was literally mad at a random guy who talked about his best friend like that and almost punch the random guy’s face in the hallway. Jinyoung explained (angrily) that Mark was just too careful for his words and thought about it too much before he really speaks them off, that was the reason behind Mark’s silent personality. And in that time, Mark was really grateful having a bestfriend like Jinyoung. He stopped the fight and reconciled for both to apologize to each other and saying that Mark wasn’t bothered by the guy’s opinion was like a holy water splashed to the guy’s face, who was he to receive Mark’s kindness after he bad-mouthed him?

After the-almost-punched-a-random-guy’s-face incident (maybe thanks to the gentleman’s popularity, he was forgiven)many people saw Mark in different light, he gained some secret admirers. Yes, secret admirers. The ones that sent Mark letters, saying that he’s cool, one of the brightest student, kindest human on the galaxy (what?), and named him ‘the Math and Computational Science’s  _Takane no Hana’_ , a Japanese idiom that read as ‘something out of one's reach’, ‘an unapproachable beauty’. It was kinda romantic but Jinyoung and Youngjae were laughing their lungs out and screaming ‘ _what the hell hyung?! Are you a shoujo manga protagonist?!_ ’. And Mark would smacked his face flat on the cafetaria’s table.

* * *

 

It was a quiet and peaceful evening when Mark finished his papers. He was tired and hungry, he sent a chat message to Jinyoung to bring him some food when he was done with his class. Fortunately, Jinyoung was in the cafetaria and gave him a cute OK sticker. Mark decided to take a shower as he was waiting for his junior. After he finished, he wore his oversized white t-shirt and a basketball pants, his pyjamas for tonight. He was drying his wet hair with his towel when Jinyoung arrived with two plastic bags on his hands.

“Jajangmyeon!”, he said cheerfully, swinging the plastic bags in front of Mark.

Mark grinned,”my hero!”. They opened the plastic bags and placed them on their own bowls quickly. Savouring the good smell and readying their chopsticks.

“How’s class?”, Mark asked as he munching the black sauced noddle.

“The usual, tried to skip the name and stuff”, Jinyoung stirring his chopsticks, blending the sauce with the uncovered noddle. “I tried to search in the archives room but got no clues”.

Mark swallowed,  a trace of guilt was showing on his face,“sorry, got nothing today either”.

Jinyoung smiled softly at that, still looking at his own food,”what are you sorry for, hyung? You’re helping me is a blessing, you know?”.

The older just smiled sheepishly, his hands got his chopsticks lift some mushrooms.

“By the way, i saw some girls slipped some letters to your locker today, and chocolates were included this time, you should check them tomorrow, Mr.  _Takane no Hana_ ”, the younger snickered and Mark groaned,”i don’t know how am i supposed to react to those, to be honest”. Jinyoung laughed and drank the cola he bought,”maybe they’d back off if you get your ‘condition’”. The older sighed,”i don’t even know if they are even exist, maybe i’ll get them when we’re graduating”. Jinyoung elbowing his roommate on the arm,”how pessimistic you poor soul, who knows? Maybe you’ll get them tomorrow, hyung”.

He swallowed his last munched noddle and shrugged,“i  wonder...”.

* * *

 

Mark felt so full and sleepy, he told Jinyoung to wake him up tomorrow morning because his most feared professor would teach his morning class and Mark would do anything to not get a scold from his professor (one scolding was enough to made the whole class felt like they were sitting in the middle of the frozen hell, listening an angry Yeti growling at them). Jinyoung gave him a thumb before he took a shower. Mark entered his room and jumping to his bed, the soft blanket and pillows againts his skin lulled him to sleep. His eyes were fluttered and later he was snoring softly.

* * *

 

Mark woke up with a hand on top of his head, the hand was ruffling his hair and there was a calming voice washing his senses,”wake up, wake up”.

“Hngh...”, he remembered he had a morning class today and he remembered he told Jinyoung to wake him up, but it was the first time Jinyoung woke him with ruffles...on his hair?

“What time...”, his eyes still closed and his question sounded barely like a whisper.

The hand owner chuckled,”it’s 6.30, wake up, i’ve gotta go to the studio earlier today”. Mark heard sound of feet stepping around, he blinked tiredly and saw the person (even it was kind of blur, he mentally noted that the person was good looking, Jinyoung was very good looking of course) swinging a bag on his shoulder and off to the door. Mark furrowed his eyebrows,  _Jinyoung was in Literature major, since when he got to go to a studio? Or...Literature major had a studio before? I didn’t know..._

He was processing everything with his eyes closed, they were to heavy to be opened. The voice came back again, but sounded kinda far from before,”there’s cheese-flavoured ramyun on the table, go make it if you’re hungry, you got class at 8 right? Gotta go now, lock up before you leave”. And the voice gone with a slammed door sound.

Mark was rubbing his face,  _cheese-flavoured ramyun?_

He tried to open his eyes when he was shuddering, felt a little too cold, it was like he was topless when he went to sleep. He looked down to search for the blanket and gasped when he saw a tanned and six pack body.  _Oh my God_ , he took a sharp breath, now fully awake. Since when his body got to be like one of those Greek Statues? He checked his arm and gasped again in horror when he saw strong and muscly arms, a pair of veiny  broad hands, and thick thighs that ready to kill. He got off the bed with his heart beating like drums playing in the local music festival. He was searching for a mirror in the room and glad there was a large mirror hanging on the corner. Mark gasped (for the third time) when he saw a topless man blessed with a god-like body, handsome face, bold eyebrows, big eyes and pretty lips staring back at him.

“No...way”, he just realized the deep voice that escaping from the pink lips. Mark pinched his (his?) cheeks and flinched when it was hurt.

That morning, the people in the dorm heard a synchronized screams coming from 3rd and 5th floors.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It can’t be._

Jackson thought. Slim fingers shakingly rubbing the smooth skin of his face then tracing the plump pinkish lips. His pretty eyes blinked for several times. He touched his soft and fluffy dark brown hair.  _God, it smelled nice too. Blueberry-Vanilla Scent?_

Still coudn’t believe, he touched his fair neck and his thin but firm and almost brawny long arms. He pulled off the blanket and looked closely on his slim thighs and slender legs. Jackson got up and ran, searching for the closest mirror in the room.  Luckily he found a body-sized mirror attached to a chic-looking wood wardrobe. Jackson just stood there and stared in awe. Gladly took the pleasurable view on front of him. He swore to God that this person was the most perfect and prettiest thing he ever saw in his life.

“God surely takes times to made this beautiful creature”, he whispered, tracing his cheekbones to his jaw. He took a pretty long time admiring the beauty in front of him until he remembered that he had a class this morning.

“For the sake of Cheese Ramen, i’m late again!”, he quickly ran off to the bathroom. Strangely, the room was similar to his own. He was strongly confident that he swapped body to a stranger that was living in the campus’ dorm. But the question is, who?

He stopped, furrowed his eyebrows slightly and thinking. Wait.

_I FORGOT THAT I’M IN SOMEONE’S BODY OMG WHAT SHOULD I DO GOSH—_

He slapped himself and it was successfully stopped his rambling mind (though he felt sorry for the other person’s cheek he slapped).

_Okay, Jackson Wang, calm down. Your original body—i mean, the other person in your body would be freaked out as he is right now. Breathe in..........good........let it out slowly.........good, nice Jackson Wang. Way to go awesome me._

Jackson breathe out heavily. He had to calm down.  He didn’t know how to go back to his original body so the last option was : He had to go to the campus in this body.

He groaned, as much as he loved and admired this body so much, there was no way he casually walked in to this person’s classes and attending the lecture, and the worst was pretending to be him all day. Jackson didn’t even know who this body belongs to, his name, his personalities and most importantly, his class!! What if this person got a killer teacher on his morning class and he would do anything to avoid showing up late. Jackson ran to the closest desk and searching for the person’s schedule for the day. Luckily, he found a beige paper, taped on the side of the desk, it contained the person’s schedule and what lectures he would attend.

_Mark Tuan’s Schedule._

Jackson felt a soft ringing bell at the name he read.  _Ah...so this person’s name is Mark Tuan...heh...even his name is beautiful._

But his eyes suddenly widen.

Jackson gulped loudly when he saw what major this person was studying.

 

Math and Computational Science.

 

_What? Hold on-_

 

His eyes were scanning through the days’ schedule and stopped in Wednesday.

 

Wednesday :

Automata, Computability, and Complexity, 2nd floor Class 2-B @ 7.15 (REQUIRED! DON’T BE LATE!)

Design and Analysis of Algorithms, 3rd floor Class 3-A @ 9

(Seminar) The Art of Approximation in Science and Engineering, 1st floor Seminar Room @ 2

 

Jackson wanted to scream to the world.

 

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ARE THOSE A HUMAN BEING’S LECTURES OR SOME WIZARD OR WITCHES’ LECTURES OMG IS THIS GUY AN EINSTEIN REINCARNATION OR WHAT--_

First, this person’s major was like ‘the other world’ to Jackson and second, this person had a class today at 7.15 and it was like 20 minutes left until the class started.

He really really wanted to process what was going on with his life but his mind reminded him that this person’s morning class was required and he couldn’t be late.

 _Alright_. Jackson inhaled deeply and started to sprinting like crazy.

Jackson brushed his teeth with God knows who own that toothbrush and washing his face quickly with a strawberry-scented facewash. He ran back to the room and searching for clothing in the previous wood wardrobe. Jackson took a black (almost) sleeveless t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans from among the soft coloured clothes in the wardrobe. He combed his hair with his hands (still looking perfect anyway) while he was looking at some accessories and kinda surprised that this guy’s taste was very similar to him. Even their favourite brands were similar (he saw Cartier’s Spartacus bracelet edition in different colours on the desk). He took a silver necklace and a silver bracelet, trying them and hummed in satisfication. Jackson was searching the keys and bag this Mark Tuan seemed fond of to and he ran to the door, putting black boots like he was chased by a Cerberus. He dashed off to Mark’s faculty building (Jackson was somehow relieved he knew where it was) after he locked the door.

* * *

 

Jackson was panting heavily. He arrived at the right class (thanks brain) and he was searching for an empty spot when a guy waved lightly at his direction. Jackson walked to the person and sat beside him. This person smiled, he was rather attractive, with his deep smile-dimples, a dark green and greyish hair,a smart-looking glasses rested on his high nose. Jackson knew who he was. One of his bestfriends in High School, Kim Namjoon (or Rap Monster, you know, his secret (but not so secret) rapper identity in underground music  world).  Jackson was too shock to knew that Namjoon was this Mark Tuan’s friend.  _So Mark Tuan is the same year as me?_

“Hey hyung, glad to see you here”, Namjoon grinned, playing his pen on his long fingers.  _Huh? Namjoon called Mark ‘hyung’? So Mark is older than me?_

Jackson gulped, choosing his words carefully,“you took this class too?”.

“Yeah, my GPA last year was enough for me to take two of the third year’s classes, i heard that this class was pretty difficult and many people failed this class with Cs or Ds”, he smiled,”i  also heard from Taehyung that you, one of the third year’s brightest student, take this class too this year, at least i have someone i know to have a class with and who knows, maybe you could teach me a thing or two”.

Jackson proceed what his High School friend meant.

First, Jackson knew that Namjoon was one of the freaking smartest guy on earth and damn, he really took this wizardy major in the college (Jackson didn’t know what kind of major Namjoon took, he only said that his major wasn’t what people like Jackson understood, well, Jackson couldn’t argue on that). It proved by how Namjoon took a third year’s difficult class.

Second, the Sherlock Homes’ brain of Kim Namjoon complimented this person , Mark Tuan, as one of the brightest student in his year. The last time he heard Namjoon complimented someone was when they ate at the cafetaria as new students and they saw a beautiful upperclass man walking in front of them. And that time Namjoon declared to Jackson that he was going to make that guy his (and minutes later they overheard that their senior’s name was Kim Seokjin, a famous beauty from the Culinary major and of course Namjoon wasted no time and luckily he found out that the beauty was his soulmate, huh, that lucky bastard). By the way, it proved (again) how smart Mark Tuan was.  _Wow...pretty face and pretty brain, what a package_ , he whistled silently in his mind.

Third, he didn’t know who Taehyung was but he knew that he’d screw this up.

Jackson was trying to answer to Namjoon when a good-looking middle-aged professor walked in and clearing his throat.

“Morning to you all, and welcome for those who newly assigned to this hell of numbers, guess i should introduce myself again, my name is Eric Mun, hate late students and love diligent ones, for the new students’ sake, i’ll give you guys a quick catch up and remember that you guys will have a quiz for next week, now open that thick book of yours and start writing”.

Jackson’s brain was blank and he desperately fought his own inner mind to screamed and cried his eyes out or to be grateful that he got a perfect angel being as his soulmate.

 


	2. Their Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the safest suggestion. But.  
> Does that mean...that...we’re soulmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i'm sorry i have to delete the second and third chapters ;w; i put them in the first chapter because i've decided that i'll post a slow to make but long chapter rather than post quick but short chapter. Thank you for everyone that leaving some kudos and comments! I really love to read your responses! (though many comments deleted in the second and third chapter ;w; ) I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters too! Happy reading!!

Miraculously, Jackson survived Mark’s first class. It was all writing and observing about what Professor Eric Mun explained on the wide chalkboard. He wrote everything he heard on Mark’s notebook (a cute one at that, yellow medium notebook with pink-iced donuts printed at the cover) and hoping it would be useful enough for Mark’s future studies. Jackson walked lifelessly towards the sliding door, he felt that his soul was drained by the previous lecture _. Gosh, how can Mark survive this whole time? I don’t understand geniuses._

He checked Mark’s next class on the notebook as he was returning Namjoon’s farewell bid, the latter said he got another class in different building. He was the last one that walked out of the class. Jackson was searching for the stairs as he looked to his right and left. The hallway was rather empty, it seemed Mark’s class was the only one who got a morning lecture on the second floor.  Jackson was putting the notebook in the bag when suddenly a group of guys of three that were sitting and leaning beside the large windows near the stairs were shouting at him,”morning, _Takane no Hana_ ”.

Jackson slowed down his pace as he was raising one of his eyebrows, _who are they? Seniors? Same year? Mark’s friends maybe? Wow, Mark sure is popular, huh?_

Still got some manners and he claimed that he was not a rude person, Jackson returned their greeting,”um...morning?”, he gave them a little smile and began to stepping the stairs. “Oh wow!! He returned our greeting! I bet today’s gonna rain”, one of the guys shouted in disbelief,“huh, i thought you’re gonna ignore us today too”, the other one just snickering and smirked”hey pretty boy, why don’t you skip and play with us?”. Jackson frowned, _what the hell? Are they bullying Mark or something?_ Something warm was bubbling inside his stomach, Jackson was annoyed for a thousand of reasons but he wasn’t  sure why. Jackson hadn’t even meet Mark properly (being in his body wasn’t a meeting properly for him, can’t blame him though) but he got this weird protective feeling for Mark. For the sake of Mark’s reputation, Jackson ignored them and kept on climbing the stairs. But the boys were chasing him and surrounded him on the stairs.

“What? You’re gonna ignore us again?”, Jackson kept his best for maintaining a poker face as he was avoiding them, but one of them tugged Jackson’s t-shirt’s collar hard and strong it almost made Jackson lost his balance, ”you got a new look today, huh? All-black, what happened to the sweet and pretty, unapproachable beauty style?”. Jackson was really annoyed by now, he smacked the shortest guy’s hand away when the guy was trying to touch his neck,”don’t touch me”, he growled slightly, giving them a warning.

One of them whistled and laughed,”look at this kitten, trying to roar”.

“Just be a good boy and play with us, we won’t hurt you, you know? heh, maybe~”.

“C’mon, i’m bored about you rejecting me all the time, you haven’t met your soulmate yet right? Just let’s have some fun”, the tallest and seemed to be the strongest of them grabbed Jackson’s hand and he used his other hand to circle his arm to Jackson’s waist,”, don’t worry i’m good in bed, i can’t wait to brag to my friends how i got the famous _Takane no Hana_ ’s writhing and panting underneath me”.

Jackson’s last strand of patience snapped.

“I said don’t touch me”.

He grabbed the tall guy’s collar, lifting him up slightly before throwing him roughly. The tall guy falling from the stairs and landing on the floor lamely. He was groaning in pain loudly as he tried to rubbing his head and knees, he couldn’t get up and just laying there, shutting his eyes tightly. The other two guys gasped in shock, didn’ expect such things to happened. Feeling almost defeated, the shortest of them hissed and flying a punch on Jackson’s face. Jackson easily grabbed his hand and banging the short guy's head once on the wall, hard. The short guy yelped at the pain and fell. Jackson looked at the last remaining guy, his menacing glares were sending shivers to the last guy’s sanity,”if you dare to touch me again, i swear you guys couldn’t even see tomorrow’s sunrise”. The last guy fell on his butt before he nodded, he was shaking and there was some wet patterns on his pants. Jackson sent him his last glare and left them, proceeding to get to Mark’s class on the third floor. His anger was still there, burning slow but hot. _Don’t tell me Mark always gets this kind of treatment? What is Takane no Hana anyway? More importantly, i’m freaking hate it when those assholes tried to touch Mark’s body, who do they think they are?_

He sighed loudly, trying to clear his mind.

_Don’t worry Mark, we haven’t met yet and we don’t even know each other, but i promise, even if i’m in this form or my original form, i’ll protect you._

.

.

.

.

.

(One hour ago)

“Woah...”.

Mark was staring at the God-like topless body in front of him. Checking his form in the mirror. He pinched the biceps and all the muscles he saw. His fingers were tracing the neck, jaw and lips, slowly touching the blonde hair and blinking his big eyes repeatedly, still amazed by the reflection.

_Oh my God, whose superman-like-body is this?_

Mark could feel the goosebumps everytime he bent the muscly arms slightly. He was rotating himself a bit so he could see and touch the firm and thick thighs. Mark’s mouth opened in awe. His brain was freezing in awe. The owner of this body was the most handsome and manliest person in Mark’s life. His dazed look proved that. Everything took him in awe.

_What just happened?_

Mark’s mind stopped working when a digital clock in the room was beeping. 07.00. Mark gasped _. Oh my God!! I have a class in 15 minutes! Professor Eric would really kill me!!_

He ran and bumped to the door. It sure was painful but it cleared his mind. He rubbed his temple, scanning his surrounding and realized that the room position was familiar to his. Mark blinked, that meant the owner of this room was in the same dorm! Mark pinched his cheek at the realization, he couldn’t go to his class with this form. He was so confused. Mark sat on the floor to calm himself. He tried to remember last night’s event. _Hmm...there wasn’t anything weird happened last night_. He sighed deeply and tried to deduce these things.

Mark woke up in someone’s (a hottie, note that) body. It meant the other person woke up in Mark’s body.

The room was familiar to his, so the owner of this room was living in the same dorm as Mark.

Mark couldn’t go to his class with this body.

The only thing Mark could do was going to this person’s classes for today (and hoped for the other person to do the same).

He tried not to freak out but his heart was saying something else. Excitement and fear were mixing into one. Fear that they couldn’t come back to their original form and excited for what would happen next. Mark was thinking hard, why did this thing happened to him? _A forbidden ritual? Nah. A weird occult’s club doing? Hmm..no._

_‘The Condition’?_

Mark went silent.

It was the safest suggestion. But.

_Does that mean...that...we’re soulmates?_

His face was slowly becoming so red. A blush was creeping to his cheeks. He rubbed his face with his big hands. _Him? Mark Tuan is this gorgeous person’s soulmate? Is this a joke?_

Mark’s heart was beating so hard. He was really excited and kinda happy (?) eventhough he hadn’t met the other person yet. But his excitement died slowly. _What if my soulmate doesn’t feel as excited as me? Ugh...i bet he was disappointed in my lanky figure...i’m boring as hell too...gosh, what should i do?_ He messed his hair in his little frustration until another realization hit him _. I HAVE TO GO TO HIS CLASS!_ He got up and scanning the room for the second time. He saw a desk full of printed papers, a laptop full of stickers and colourful post-its. Mark read the post-it papers one by one, it seemed this person was a pretty busy person, he got invited to many parties. _Wow...a social-butterfly, i bet half of this campus’ population are his friends._ Mark smiled. His eyes caught in the medium white board, hanging in the middle of the wall above the desk. It was his schedule. Finally.

JACKSON WANG (KING) ’S SCHEDULE!!

King. Mark snoted. This Jackson Wang’s handwritting was bubbly, big and he wrote with a lot of doodles. He grinned at the cuteness. Wow...the contrast between how he wrote his schedule and how he looked are really cute. He stopped his grin when he saw what Jackson’s major was.

Communication Major.

Meant, this person was talking a lot. A good communicator. Good with people. Mark gulped. He wasn’t a people person. _Could he survive?_ He shook his head, trying to shoo away his negative thought and continued to breath,  looking closely at the schedule. _Today is Wednesday...let’s see...Wednesday...Wednesday...ah._

 

WEDNESDAY!!

Media Psychology (8 morning, 3rd floor, class A)

Advanced Topics in Human Virtual Representation (9.30 morning, 3rd floor, class E)

Information Control in Authoritarian Regimes (1 afternoon, 1st floor, class B)

(To-do!

Return the books to the library (already in the bag)

Basketball with Jooheon in the west Art building’s court (5 evening, if it isn’t rain today)

Check emails and send an email (songs links and rars) to Mino

Call Henry (if he sends a KaTalk)

Stock up the cheese ramyun, milk and honey pudding)

 

Once again, Mark went silent. _He...got a lot ‘to-do’ list today..._

He glanced at the digital clock again. There was still less than one hour before this Jackson Wang’s class start. Mark stood up and encouraged himself that he could do this. He went to the bathroom and tried to guess which was Jackson’s toothbrush. There were a black toothbrush and a white one. He took the black one,  imagined what kind of colour Jackson liked and starting to wash up, a little part of his mind was praying that he took the right one. After he was done, he returned to Jackson’s room and finding some clothes for today. He opened the wardrobe and inhaled sharply. 80% of this Jackson Wang’s clothes were black. Mark exhaled, he pulled out an oversized grey hoodie, a bright blue ripped jeans and a black puffy beanie (smothered in a lot of caps). He wore the hoodie easily but kinda struggling with the jeans. _Gosh...Jackson’s thighs sure are..._ He buttoned the jeans, panted slightly and finally patted the godly thighs, _too kill for_.

He searched the abandoned black backpack on the floor and examined it’s inner space. He hummed when he found some library-marked books, a notebook (black with framed ‘852’ printed in the middle, _a customed notebook_ , Mark thought), a fluffy lion pencil case (he giggled) and random papers. Finished with the bag, he searched for the room keys and went out (with a deep sigh (full of determination of course)), and locked the door after he wore a pair of black boots.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark was glad he was good at memorizing things and it was so handful to know where all of the major buildings were. He opened the slide door and a bunch of “Yo Jackson!”,”Wassup man!”,”You’re not late again huh?”,”Jack! You gotta hear this one!”,and other lines of greetings, high fives and fist bumps flooded him. It was a miracle Mark was quick enough to responding every greetings flying to him (though he just let out some awkward ‘yo’s, returning the high fives and fist bumps, thanks to his good reflex). _Oh my God...it was like i’m in a celebrity’s body._

“Jackson!!”, a cute girl was waving her hand at his direction. Not knowing what to do, Mark walked towards the girl and sat when she patted the empty space beside her. Mark swore he had seen this girl somewhere but he couldn’t remember. Her wavy brown hair was waving gently as she excitedly smacked him on the shoulder,”it’s a miracle that you’re not late! Almost forgot, don’t forget to return the books to the library! Hara unnie’s friend was going to borrow them the day after tomorrow, she’s reminding me almost everyday you know~”, she offered him a gummy smile and it was really cute and blinding. Mark smiled back at her,”of course, i’ll return the book, um...”, his eyes were searching the girl’s name and found it on her baby blue notebook that was laying on the desk,”Youngji-sshi”.

His eyes widen slightly. Mark really wanted to slap his mouth, –sshi?   _It seemed that Jackson and this girl were pretty close, calling her with honorific would be really odd! What are you doing, you, Mark Tuan!_ He panicked inside, the girl just stared at him weirdly. He panicked more when he saw her laughed. Without...voice?

Youngji laughed heartily, but didn’t let out any voice (Mark was confused and amused at the same time). “Gosh, what’s with the –sshi? you called me like i’m a random neighbourhood’s old lady, it’s not that funny but why are you always successfully make me laugh in the morning? My stomach is weak you know!”. She tapped his thigh, still laughing without voice. It was like Mark was watching a muted scene on screen.

“A gifted...talent?”, he replied. _Ah...so Jackson is the class clown_ , he mentally noted. Mark was kinda relieved that Youngji laughed and didn’t found out that he wasn’t Jackson (personality wise). Youngji was panting slightly,”by the way, are you trying to change your style or something? Today you looked kinda...um...how do i put it...fluffy? I thought you’ll be all-black-hiphop-gangster  style like usual!”, she grinned,”though i like this fluffy look too! It was like your sweetheart picking it out for you, it’s cute!”. Suddenly, their professor was greeting them loudly and said that the class would be starting soon. He was so glad Youngji’s attention was directed to their professor (she whispered,”oops, Professor Sunmi is here!”) because he didn’t know how to react to Youngji’s words and he didn’t want her to see how red his face was.

_Jackson Wang’s sweetheart?_

Somehow he liked how it sounded.

.

.

.

.

.

“Thanks oppa, your photos are awesome as usual! I owe you a lot!”. A cute girl was jumping happily, grinned at the photos in her hands. Her ponytail was bouncing.

“No prob, gotta go, see you later, Nayeon-ah, tell Jisoo to not forget to pick her camera at Minjae’s”.

Jaebum smiled at Nayeon’s cute nod and walked off the photography studio.  He placed his camera on his bag and thought that he should borrow some books for his assignments. Jaebum loved photography and he was a good photographer. Many of his friends adviced him to go to the Photography major but his passion was in music. He loved to sing, maybe more than photography. And he was insanely good at that too. Perfect guy, his friends screamed (he just shrugged it off though). Being in the Music and Arts Education wasn’t as easy as people said. It forced him to be good in singing and good in music education. Like for example, writing his own lyrics. They were fun assignments and Jaebum loved it a lot. But for this week’s theme,  _‘a thing you couldn’t achieve easily’_ , Jaebum was stuck and couldn’t think of anything. Most of his classmates would write something like their dreams, future jobs, goals. Jaebum didn’t want to write the same thing, he wanted something different. But what?

He sighed and realized that he was close to the library’s front door. He walked on a little road beside the library’s windows. He glanced to the inside of the library through them, there wasn’t many students as he thought.

Suddenly, he stopped at one of the window when his eyes were catching someone, calm but elegant was screaming loudly at his image. The guy was reading something, his long fingers turned the pages slowly but prettily. His hooded eyes were focused on the papers in front of him. The guy’s burgundy cardigan seemed so bright in the quiet and calm library.

_Who?_

Jaebum blinked, mesmerized at the beauty. Unconsciously, he slided his bag’s zipper and took out his camera. Placing his usual position, he pressed the shutter button. He was in dazed when he realized that he was like a stalker, a creepy stalker, for taking a picture of a random pretty person.

But did he regret it? Of course not. He placed his camera back, feeling creepy enough at himself, _what am i? A paparazzi?_

Unexpectedly, the guy stood up and they made a contact. Eye contact (and Jaebum’s heart almost jumped out of his ribs cage).

.....

Jaebum couldn’t hear anything or focused on anything other than the guy’s face.

He wanted to shouting right there about how pretty that guy’s eyes were. How his long eyelashes were fluttering and how his perfect pink lips mouthed an ‘o’. Even his surprised expression looked so lovely.

A weird feeling suddenly rushed in Jaebum’s mind, _oh my God, don’t tell me he knows that i took his picture! Ugh! Good going, me! What a way to make a first impression, you creepy-stalker-like-photographer! Lord, i should go apologize to him!_

He shook his head lightly and walked quickly (ran, almost) towards the library door . He smiled at the librarian and passed him without a greeting. He didn’t know why but his legs were like moving on it’s own.

 _Searching for the guy in the burgundy cardigan_! His brain screamed.

Jaebum’s heart was beating rapidly. _It’s weird_. He thought. He walked and walked, the library hall was rather long. Finally, he arrived at the reading room, scanning and walking. He found the table where the previous guy was.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Jaebum let out a breathe, didn’t realize he was holding it for that long.

He sighed, in the end sat on one of the chairs. He was surprised, seeing a thick book left alone on the table.

It was Haruki Murakami’s Blind Willow and Sleeping Woman. One of Jaebum’s favourite. Jaebum’s finger traced the red-printed book’s cover (the paper was cracked here and there, even the ribbon that used as the bookmark was softly decaying, guess the book was kinda old and the owner read it a lot). He felt warmth on the tips of his finger. It was weird, really weird. Jaebum closed his eyes and whispered in his mind.

_Who...are you?_

 


	3. To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong for hoping that Jackson doesn’t have any lover yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i want to thank you all for the kudos and feedbacks! i love to read your feedbacks so much ;w; i think the pace of the story is kinda slow?? don't worry, the progress until they meet got me suffering too lmao~ i really enjoy to put another idols in this story!! and i'm planning to make this AU with BTS soon!! it'll link to GOT7's 'Found You' story but it could be read in separate way too ^^ please don't hesitate to leave so comments or your thoughts about this story!! i hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! happy reading!

Jackson sighed, he stretched his arms and swinging them up and down. He massaged his neck and sighing for the second time. It was lunch time but Jackson wanted to return to the dorm to avoid more assholes coming his way. The seventh time Jackson grabbed someone’s collar and shoved them down to the floor made his wrists ached. He was so worried about Mark’s daily activities not going smoothly because there were these jerks wanted to get into Mark’s pants by force. How did Mark be able to survive was a mystery to Jackson. From those assholes attitudes, it seemed Mark was avoiding them because he didn’t want to create any unnecessary drama. Jackson was trying really hard to be quite but he couldn’t, he wasn’t Mark who could stay calm when those people catcalling or bothering him. No, it wasn’t because Jackson felt disrespected, it was because Jackson felt Mark was the one who disrespected by them. If only Jackson knew Mark sooner, he wouldn’t let Mark went through this alone.

_Hell, even if there’s tornado, erupting volcano or raining blizzard, i’ll escort him to his class and to his dorm everyday._

Scratching his head, Jackson walked to the lockers, munching strawberry flavoured bread on the way. It was better to put all of these thick wizardy books before going to the next class. Seminar was in Mark’s schedule and Jackson groaned slightly at the seminar’s topic. He determined himself to not fall asleep in the middle of the seminar.

Thanks to Mark’s neat notebook (contained of his locker number and his locker password), the boy stopped in front of a locker with ‘7th’ sticker glued on the top and rotating the number lock.

One. One. Four.

Click.

He gasped and almost spurting out his munched bread when he saw a tower of letters, chocolate, cookies and other sweets in the edge of falling out off the locker. His hands quickly holding them and shoved them back inside. The boy was panting slightly as he tried to calming himself.

_God, i feel like i was this popular prince in comic books, locker full of gifts. But, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLACE THE BOOKS IF THE LOCKER FULL OF THEM?!_

Looking here and there, inspecting the presents Mark got, Jackson felt a little proud and amazed by Mark’s popularity. _He must be really nice and famous the receive this amount of gifts._ He chuckled lightly, unconsciously checking on the gifts one by one. There were a lot of letters, love letters to be exact (most of them are from girls but Jackson found three to four letters addressed by guys) and sweets, the expensive ones, unique ones and handmade ones. There were tiny perfumed papers with phone numbers and invitation to ‘meet up’ and ‘hook up’ which Jackson gave a disgusted look and crumpled the papers with his fist. Jackson had this temptation to open one of Mark’s letters but he quickly shooing the thought away. It was Mark’s privacy and Jackson didn’t have any right to pry. Jackson cleaned up Mark’s locker so he could put the books inside and noted himself to bring the gifts home when he was done with classes. He was just closing Mark’s locker when a pair of hands were latching hard onto his shoulders.

“BOO!”.

BUAG!

Jackson’s head accidentally banged loudly to the locker. He squated down and cursed in silence, slowly rubbing his forehead. The stranger gasped and joining him to squat down.

“Oh my God, hyung! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you bump your head on the locker! Sorry! I’m sorry!”, panic and worry could be seen through his (unexpectedly) deep voice. He repeatedly apologizing and rubbing Jackson’s forehead as well (Jackson could be mistaken but he clearly heard the boy was chanting charms like “pain, pain, go away, go away from Mark-hyung’s forehead, shoo shoo!”).

He looked at the former and gave him a little smile, trying to assure the panic boy,”don’t worry, i’m alright, it’s not that hurt”.

The pretty boy was groaning,”i’m really sorry hyung, i’ll treat you to some caramel frappuccinos next time!”, the boy helped Jackson to stand up and patting his clothes from dust.

”No, it’s okay, really!”, Jackson widen his smile, still trying to assure the boy that his forehead was alright and didn’t  swollen or bruised. He looked at the boy and Jackson inhaled when he realized that he didn’t know who this guy was. The only thing what Jackson understood was  this guy was Mark’s dongsaeng.

The boy rubbed Jackson’s forehead oncemore and pouted,”if you suddenly have a lump or horn on your forehead, do tell me first, okay? I don’t want Namjoon-hyung or Jin-hyung to scold me for hurting one of my precious hyung”.

Jackson laughed and nodded,”don’t worry,i won’t become a unicorn by bumping my head into the locker”, _ah, so this dongsaeng knew Namjoon_.

Seeing up close, this boy was really pretty (‘ _But Mark is super pretty too!’,_ Jackson shouted), his skin was golden tan with long eyelashes hovering his deep gazes and his cherry coloured lips complement his perfect nose. Overall, the pretty boy looked like he would place a rank in top 5 national _ulzzang_ award.

 _He seems to have close relationship with Mark_ , _crap...i don’t even know what this guy’s name_.

Jackson was processing what words he’d say when the pretty boy grinned, showing Jackson his unique and adorable box-shaped smile,”you’re going to the seminar, right? I signed up for the seminar as well! I’m interested with the speaker this week, he doesn’t look like someone who does math or science, you know?”, the pretty boy was talking animatedly. He held Jackson’s hand and guiding him to the seminar room . Jackson, in his confused state, just went with the flow.

They were walking through the hallway, didn’t really paying attention to the other students. There was this sudden quietness until the pretty boy spoke.

“Hyung, i’m curious of something...can i ask you about it?”. The pretty boy looked at Jackson, his eyes were sparkling and Jackson didn’t have the heart to say no. “Sure, what is it?”.

The pretty boy’s eyes were wandering here and there, like he was thinking about something,”there’s this little bird says that you were kicking some asses this morning, is it true? I know well that you’re not a person who suddenly picking a fight with someone, there must be something behind it, right?”. The boy squeezed Jackson’s hand, wanting an explanation of the rumor.

_Rumors sure travel fast._

Jackson gulped.

_It seemed that this dongsaeng was pretty close to Mark. He trusted Mark and believed that Mark wouldn’t do something brutal without reasons.Huh...should i say yes?_

Felt his muscles went tense, he nodded hesitantly. “You finally fed up?”, the boy asked. Jackson blinked dumbfoundedly at that,”fed up?”. The pretty boy gave him a wide smile,”yup, i thought you’re finally reaching your maximum ‘angry’ meter and boom! You kicked those jerks’ asses”. He was swinging their hands to the back and front. “You’re so calm about this for the whole time,even when you were in highschool! Though i admire you for that”, _oh!_ _they were in the same highschool!_

“I know you’re avoiding trouble, but i was upset about it too! But if you’re quiet about that then i couldn’t do more”, he grinned again, showing his perfect white teeth,”I hope you meet your soulmate soon hyung! So you could put an end to those assholes that trying to get you! Whoop, i hope i could meet mine soon too!”.

Jackson smiled at him. Praising God because Mark blessed with a kind and thoughtful junior. He hummed internally, this dongsaeng knew what was going on with Mark, he even knew what Mark was like in highschool.

Steady and calm.

It made Jackson wanted to protect Mark even more.

The boy opened the classroom door and felt pairs of eyes were looking at them. A middle-aged man was standing in front of the mini platform. He cleared his throat and gesturing to the available chairs in the back of the class.

“Mark Tuan, Kim Taehyung, you almost 3 minutes late, just be quiet and sit down”.

“AYE AYE SIR!”.

“Be quiet!”.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hey Jacks, Jooheon said he can’t play basketball with you today”.

Mark blinked. Trying hard to remember and questioning his brain because he forgot who was Jooheon and who was this guy, who casually chewing soda flavoured bubblegum and shrugged his orange backpack, looking slightly sleepy. Or maybe he was born with those lazy eyes.

Before Mark could answer, the guy chuckled,” i met him at the campus’ conbini last night, he looked like hell”, he was shaking his head,”he told me to pass the message when i meet you, Changkyun dropped Jooheon’s precious macbook on the stairs and i heard it almost split into two”. Mark furrowed his eyebrows and let out an ‘ouch’. Poor Jooheon.

“So he’s going here and there right now dragging his roommate to repair his baby”, the guy popped the bubblegum balloon and continued,”he said he’s gonna make up to you next week”.

Mark nodded in understanding, finally remember who Jooheon was, the guy who got a basketball date with Jackson this evening. Jooheon’s head must be messed up, God save his macbook.

”That’s alright, i’ll catch up to him in the court next week”. Mark stood up and put his black backpack, since the last class finished, he was considering to go to library first and then to the nearest conbini to stock up whatever Jackson wanted to stock up in his to do list.

And lastly, looking for Jackson himself.

“’Kay, i’ll pass it if i meet him”, the guy popped his bubblegum once again,”by the way, you up for Mino’s little party next Friday?”.

Mark stuttered a bit, he didn’t really know what to answer. Personally, he seldom appeared at parties, sometimes he accompanied Jinyoung when he felt like it or when there were celebrations. He got drunk once (or maybe twice) and the only thing he remembered was he woke up with bruised on his head or curled up on the kitchen floor. Jinyoung said Mark tended to bumped to a wall and apologized to it when he was drunk and it was freaking hilarious that Jinyoung and Youngjae kept it to videos for eternal memories. Since then, Mark chose to stay at his dorm, watching Running Man, browsing on youtube or hanging out in the conbini.

“Uh...um...i dunno, i’ll show up if i could”.

The guy stared at Mark, still chewing his bubblegum but the pace was slow this time.

“W-what?”. Mark gulped, was there something off or what?

“Naaaaah, it’s pretty weird for you to be like that, you’re always like ‘I’M FREAKING ON IT!!!’ your spits spread on everyone’s face, Mino’s going to try impressing his crush-rumoured-soulmate at the party with his new produced song, i thought it would make you joining for good”.

Mark gave him an awkward smile and shrugged. The guy was closing his eyes and nodded repeatedly,”sometimes ‘life of the party’ wants to get some rest, no? I kinda understand that, you must be tired ‘cause of assignments and stuff, or...maybe you finally got yourself a cutie to date this week?”, he winked at Mark and grinned.

_No, you don’t, bubblegum-boy, this is someone’s freaking body and no, oh God, i hope Jackson doesn’t have any cutie to date right n—OMG WHAT AM I THINKING I HAVEN’T MET JACKSON YET BUT I ALREADY THIS HOPEFUL OH GOD—_

Mark screamed internally, fighting blushes that slowly appeared on his neck.

The bubblegum-boy’s eyes were getting wider and wider after witnessing Mark’s reaction,”HOLY-shit, Jackson don’t tell me you—“.

“There you are, Bobby-oppa”. A petite girl with light brown hair was standing at the door, she folded her arms, her expression was flat but a cute pout made her features looked so adorable. “Are we going to the cafe or not? Soohyun and Chanhyuk are waiting for us. If you’re not going to move in ten seconds, you’ll pay for our drinks”. If you look at her pastel coloured sabrina-style dress and ribbons printed flat shoes, she didn’t look threatening at all. But when you look at her eyes, you’d rather pay for drinks for the whole class rather than being gazed by her.

“Yikes! Alright, alright, Lee Hi, i’m sorry! See you, Jacks!”, Bobby (finally Mark knew who this guy was) ran to Lee Hi who bowed slightly at Mark and turned around.

Mark laughed and waving at the panic Bobby.

He sighed and began to walk to the library. The blush returned and he tried (fruitlessly) to rub them off.

_Is it wrong for hoping that Jackson doesn’t have any lover yet?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sweats glistening on his neck. His breathing was erratic as white walls bumped softly againts his back.

_Who was that?_

Jinyoung was panting hard, flustered and confused.

He heard a shutter sound coming from the window in front of him and his eyes immediately found a handsome (akhem...) stranger looking back at him. Jinyoung remembered faintly how the stranger looked like. His deep crimson (almost black) hair was glowing under the warm sunlight. His heart-shocking gaze was moving slightly, from his camera up to Jinyoung’s eyes.  The stranger’s plump lips opened a bit, seemed surprised to suddenly had eyes contact with each other.

It was a cue for Jinyoung to run away when the stranger began to haste his pace, going inside the library. Scared, confused and a tiny bit of curiousity made Jinyoung moved his legs as fast as possible.

_What if the handsome stranger is a stalker? Worst, a murderer?! I don’t want to die when i’m not even able to remember my own name, thank you very much._

He rubbed his temple tiredly, closing his eyes. First, his classes for today were all cancelled thanks to his professor who suddenly went to a trip to Japan and didn’t inform anyone(yay for lottery winning, how lucky). Second, His professor ‘kindly’ left a bunch of assignments (‘replacement when i’m gone~’, said his post-it, glued on the top of assignments instruction papers). Third, when he was having his ‘me’ time in the library, a stranger took a photo of him and tried to chase him.

_What did i do in the past to receive such absurdities, God?_

Snapped his eyes open, Jinyoung groaned loudly.

HIS PRECIOUS BOOK WAS LEFT ON THE READING ROOM’S TABLE.

He massaged his temple again, groaning and groaning. It looked like he had migraine from passerby’s point of view.

Jinyoung was too scared to retrieve his book back. _What if the stranger still lurking in there?_ He sighed, it was the first book Jinyoung bought with his own saved money when he was in highschool. The book was pretty expensive for a highschooler’s wallet. He really liked the author and collecting all of his books even until now. The book he left at the library was one of his baby and he read it for thousand times, didn’t get bored of it. And now, pooof! Gone. Not practically gone, he just to scared to look back. He hoped some librarians had hearts to keep it with them and put it in the ‘lost and found’ section (since the book didn’t have any library’s signature on it). Jinyoung remembered that he wrote his initial name on the cover in beautiful decorative-style handwriting. But sadly, Jinyoung couldn’t even read his initial.

_Guess i should go to the library again tomorrow._

Jinyoung began to walk, calmed after thinking some solutions of the past events. He would ask Mark to accompany him to the library tomorrow (of course if Mark’s schedule wasn’t tight). If his book was still there, he’d promise to the universe to not so carelessly left his precious things scattered again. But if the book was gone, he’d scream to his pillows for days then man up, maybe trying to search and buy it again. He stepped out of the agricultural faculty (yes, he ran his way until he reach this place) and looked up aimlessly.

His eyes were staring at the sky. Reckoning the stranger’s features once again and shaking his head.

_Who are you?_

 


	4. Reaching, Stumbling, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Pang’.  
> There was a shot to Mark’s heart.

“Seminar is over, don’t forget to give some feedbacks or questions if you haven’t completely understand any material of this seminar and please compile them on  your lecturer’s desk, Mr. Dong Wook. I will answer them all on the next seminar. Now, i’ll excuse myself, have a good day”.

The speaker clapped his hands and everyone  stood up, ready to refreshing their brains with foods or naps. Jackson yawned loudly, stretching his body and exhaled deeply. He didn’t understand what this seminar was trying to convey, like, at all. Hell, he didn’t even have the power to write down all of wizardy things that the speaker explained. Jackson hoped Mark could understand his chicken scribbles of unidentified points his pentium brain could grasp.

Mark’s sweet dongsaeng, Taehyung,  gave Jackson a cute ‘bye-bye Mark-hyung~!’ after he said that his bestfriend was waiting for him and dashed out of class in high speed. Jackson waved at him and walked out of the room just to be stopped by a good-looking boy who came running to him.

“Mark! There you are!”, the good-looking boy panted a bit and looked up. This boy had a cute face but at the same time really pretty and there were some little traces of boyish look here and there. Jackson shouted in his head _‘why everyone in this faculty is so freaking good-looking?!!’._

He stared and frowned a bit, _‘Huh...come to think of it, i think i saw this guy before...’._

Back to reality, he asked,“yeah, what’s wrong?”, Jackson smiled and trying so hard to played it cool.

“Um...i had a favor to ask you...”, now this cute boy was playing with his shirt’s hem.

“Sure, what is it?”.

“Uhm...you see...i had this frien-, i mean bestfriend of mine, Park Chanyeol, and this best friend of mine have a cousin, she’s in highschool, and she really really really needs a math tutor this week because her mid-term is on the next Monday”, the cute boy was fidgeting a bit,”Chanyeol wanted to ask you with me but he couldn’t because he had a really important thing in his faculty and he couldn’t step out of his studio...i couldn’t tutor her because i already have two students i have to teach this week and i have to finish parts in my final project papers”.

Jackson opened and closed his mouth again.

Crap.

It was okay if he understood what Mark was studying but no, he could vomit numbers if he saw formulas in Mark’s books for another month. Jackson really didn’t have the heart to reject because it was clear that this boy was so desperate he came searching for someone as substitute.

“Aa-ah, i’m sorry, but i have  a schedule i have to attend this week...”, he said, seeking an excuse and shoot! The cute boy in front of him gave him a kicked puppy look and Jackson was almost cry a river and apologize if he didn’t remember this was Mark’s body he resided in.

“B-but!”, Jackson cut off,”you could ask my junior, ah...Kim...Taemung...Taehung...no- i mean, Kim Taehyung, but of course, only if you want”, Jackson blurted  Mark’s junior name whose he only knew about 2 hours ago.

_‘I’m sorry Taehyung...i’ll buy you some desserts when i have my body back!’._

This cute boy suddenly lighten up and yelled to himself,”gosh! How could i forget my own dear cousin!”.

_‘They’re cousins?! What kind of magnificent family genes they have???’._

“Oh my God, i changed my phone and haven’t save his number, Mark, do you have his number?”, the boy asked him with sparkling of hope in his eyes.

“Um, sure! Wait a minute”, Jackson opened the zipper, groping here and there trying to find a smartphone in Mark’s bag. He found it and pulled it out, opening the screen lock quickly and tapped the phonebook symbol. Jackson carefully typing ‘Tae’ and tapped it, gave the phone to the boy to see.

The boy nodded and said thank you before he typed the numbers and hit a call.

They waited for about 10 second before Taehyung picked up.

“Hey, Taetae! It’s me, Baekhyun! Yeah, i changed my phone and number, sorry, i forgot to tell you...um, by the way! Do you have the time to tutor someone this weekend? Yeah...of course...hyung will even buy you some ice cream! Right...i-it’s Chanyeol’s cousin...yeah...don’t laugh! It’s not like that! I couldn’t tutor her, so i’m asking you...right...okay! thanks a lot Tae! Hyung will give you the details later! Yeah, bye!”.

_‘So this boy’s name is Baekhyun...huh...Chanyeol...WAIT, THIS IS THE BAEKHYUN THAT CHANYEOL-HYUNG WAS TALKING ABOUT ALL THE TIME?! Woooooow, he’s really pretty like in the photo! But my Mark is the prettiest, hmph!’_

“Thank you, Mark! Hyung owe you a lot! I have to go because i have an assistance appointment in 10 minutes!  Let me buy you some cakes sometimes! Once again, thank you!”, Baekhyun ran off after he grabbed Jackson’s hands, swinging them up and down.

Jackson waved at running Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s bestfriend, Park Chanyeol was his highschool senior. They were still in contact and sometimes hang out together, and Chanyeol would always talk about his crush -slash- bestfriend  -slash- soulmate. He never expected to met the said Baekhyun, well...even weirder, met him in Mark’s body.

Suddenly, a realization hit Jackson like a splash of ice water in a bucket.

MARK. HAVE. A. FUCKING. SMARTPHONE.

Jackson was screaming inside, how did he not realize it before! It would make him and Mark meet faster and easier! He hurriedly swipe the lock on Mark’s phone’s screen (and silently cooing at Mark’s wallpaper, a cute and tiny dog with collar and pink ribbon) and tapped the phone symbol. He typed his own number furiously and ready to hit the call button when suddenly  a call came through, playing Imagine Dragon’s Believer song. Jackson almost dropped the phone in surprise, he blinked at the number and a name, ‘Jirongie’ appeared. He sent the phone a last glance and then he picked up.

“Hel-“.

“HYUNG! MARK-HYUNG! IT’S AN EMERGENCY!”, the other person shouted to Jackson’s ear it almost exploded.

“Emergency wh-“.

“WE HAVE TO SAVE MY PRECIOUS BOOK TOMORROW AND I’LL EXPLAIN LATER! DON’T FORGET TO EAT!”.

And this ‘Jirongie’ cut off their conversation just like that. Jackson stared hard at Mark’s phone before muttering,”what the hell just happened?”.

Jackson was so confused, what happened? Who is this ‘Jirongie’? What emergency? He shaked his head and focus on calling his own number.

He exhaled and tapped the call symbol passionately.

And ‘Zuuuuut!’, Mark’s phone died just like that.

He didn’t know that Mark’s phone was screaming ‘1% battery left’ when he picked up this ‘Jirongie’ dude’s call.

Jackson just wanted to curling up in a corner and screaming to the wall until Fate sobered up and not playing his life like a freaking rom-com play.

He stood up from his depressed state and suddenly determined, with fiery passion he stomped out off the building,”if i couldn’t reach him by phone, i’ll go to his room! Ah, i mean, my room! He could be home anytime!”.

.

.

.

Mark was half running in his way to the library. Jackson’s last class was over (and Mark was really glad it was just 2 hours of listening to an old professor explaining stuff Mark didn’t really grasp) and of course he remembered one of Jackson’s To Do List for today, retrieving some books to the library so his friend’s senior could borrow the books.

Mark arrived at the ‘Borrow and Return’ section in the middle of the library hall and began to pull out the books from the backpack, informing the librarians that he came to return the books. One of the librarian nodded and asked Mark to wait for a while. The librarian gave him an OK after she checked in the database and asked Mark to write his name on a book.

Jackson Wang.

It was odd, it was wonderful, it gave butterflies inside Mark’s chest. He only wrote his name but the effect was superb.

After he was done, he walked to his way out and startled when he was bumping into someone who apparently carrying a lot of books on his hands.

They both fell on the floor and the books were scattered everywhere.

The fell itself didn’t hurt, but the books that hit his head and feet were giving Mark a new kind of pain.

“Oh God, not again, i’m so sorry!”. The other person gasped in horror, trying to organize the scattered books.

“N-no, it’s alright, you okay there?”, Mark was rubbing his head, it still hurt even with the beanie on.

“Yeah! I’m sorry, it’s the third time today, i’m-huh? Jackson?”.

Mark opened his eyes and stared dumbly at the stranger.

 _‘Jackson’s acquintance? Oh my God, Namjoon?!’_.

“Sorry, man, you’re my third victim today, don’t tell Jin-hyung tho, he’ll wear my ears off about how clumsy his boyfriend is, by the way, what brings you to my oasis? I thought you aren’t really friendly with books”, Namjoon  gave him a dimpled smile which was super adorable and dang, it seemed that Namjoon wasn’t just an acquintance.

“What? I’m trying to befriend your friends here”, Mark returned the man’s teasing as he was helping the tall guy gathering the books.

_‘Gosh, i hope i sound like Jackson? Aghhh, it’s not like i had heard him talk before but i imagine him as someone sassy and-‘._

“You’re trying to befriend your bestfriend’s friends? Keep your friend close but your enemies closer, huh?”, the green-greyish haired man laughed .

_‘Okay, so this guy is Jackson’s bestfriend, i’m dead’._

“That’s a lot of books, dude, are you trying to open your own library?”, Mark tried to joke and he wished it wasn’t awkward enough.

Namjoon just shrugged,“i wish, these are materials i need for this semester, i saw the book list on Mark-hyung’s note this morning, well, i guess i’ll give them a try”.

 _‘Pang’_.

There was a shot to Mark’s heart.

“Mark-hyung?”, Mark dared to ask, he wanted to confirm.

“Oh, yeah, you know that i took some of the third year’s classes, right? Mark-hyung is in one of them, the super smart and one of the prettiest seniors in my faculty, huh, i thought you knew him, knowing you have half of the campus’ population’s KaTalks and phone numbers”, Namjoon was wiggling his eyebrows, finally placed his books on the nearest table.

“What am i, a yellow book?”, Mark answered, Namjoon just laughed as he was checking the books one by one.

Mark gulped at the new fact.

_‘Does that mean...Jackson attended my morning class?’._

It was like he fell for Jackson twice today, if he was wrong, maybe thrice.

He thanked Namjoon in his head.

“By the way, i saw Jaebum-hyung’s spacing out in the reading hall, i tried to call him but he didn’t respond”, Namjoon said, still checking his books,“go check on him, you don’t want your roommate spacing out and drools on the floor, yeah? And when you’re at it, can you return this one to the shelf right behind where Jaebum-hyung stand? The literature section’s  reading hall”, Namjoon gave him a poetry book and there was a hint of worry on his face.

 _‘Jaebum-hyung? He’s Jackson’s roommate?’._ Mark was confused, he didn’t even know what this Jaebum guy looked like. But a favor was still a favor.

“Roger that”.

“Now, hurry up and don’t distract me from reading”.

They exchanged salutes and Mark went to the literature section. He found an attractive man spacing out, holding a red book that seemed to be very familiar.

_‘Is that him?’._

 After he put away the poetry book, he walked silently towards the said ‘Jaebum-hyung’. He didn’t know what he should say, but thinking that he was Jackson’s roommate, they must be really close.

He encouraged himself and softly patted the attractive man’s shoulder,“hyung, what are you doing? Are you okay?”.

.

.

.

Jaebum was in confused state. Still holding the old book and questioning what happened.

_‘Did he run? If yes...why? Lord, did i just scare him? It’s understandable though, i was fucking creepy, of course he ran’._

Jaebum wanted to tell the guy that he was sorry and he didn’t mean to creep him out by suddenly took a photo of him, but it made him questioning himself.

_‘Why am i so desperate about him?’._

Jaebum held the book on his hand tighter and he was this near to throw the book through the window glass when he felt someone’s hand tapped his shoulder.

“Hyung, what are you doing? Are you okay?”.

He turned to the voice and met Jackson’s eyes.

“J-jackson! What am i doin-wait, what are you doing here?”, meeting Jackson in the library should be listed as one of the world’s wonders.

“Returned some books, what? Is it so rare for me to be here? By the way, you’re holding that poor book like you’re holding on your last lifeline”, the younger chuckled,”whose book is that?”.

Jaebum surprised and instinctively hiding the book behind his back, he felt kinda protective to a stranger’s book and it set him in deeper confused state.

“Um...m-mine, yeah, mine, i...um- borrow it, by the way, i’m okay, thanks Jacks, i’ll be late again tonight, so eat dinner without me, g-gotta go, bye”, with those stuttered answer, Jaebum put the book into his bag and ran off the library, didn’t really see confused expression on his roommate face.

He ran and ran until he arrived at a tiny park in law faculty. He wiped beads of sweat on his forehead. His legs were tired and he settled down, sitting below one of the big trees. He exhaled and bumping his back of the head softly on the tree.

“What’s going on with me...”.

Jaebum sighed and thinking in silent, sooner or later, he had to explain everything to Jackson. Jackson wasn’t one to judge, but he was sure as hell the younger will tease him about this incident forever. With a lot of doubts, he took his camera from his bag and turned it on. His eyes burned holes on the last photo he took.

He could deny it, but if someone asked how he felt, he definitely had something, some feeling to this man.

And that was the worst.

He had his soulmate, wherever they were, waiting for him to say their name, but he was selfishly had lingering feeling to another person, a stranger, even.

The beautiful man in a burgundy cardigan will be the death of him.

.

.

.

Mark stood up in the middle of the hall with half opened mouth. Jaebum left him agaped, and there was something fishy about that, that defensive act and stuttered answer. That hyung was definitely not okay, but who was Mark to ask?

And the book Jaebum was holding was super familiar but Mark couldn’t remember what. Was it the effect of exchanging bodies, Mark would never know.

Mark finished his duty (honestly, Jackson’s) to stock up cheese ramyeon and stuffs. Mark enjoyed his time looking at Jackson’s ID cards in his wallet after he paid the groceries. His ID photo was so formal, but at the same time manly and cute. Jackson was originally from Hongkong, so he had two ID cards. His birthday was on March, an Aries with O bloodtype. Mark noted, he already prepared presents for Jackson’s next birthday in mind, of course if the younger would accept it.

There were photos of his parents and brother, and it was clear that Jackson was a family man because there was a bunch them in his wallet. Jackson resembled his father so much, he inherited his father’s handsome and manly face but he had those soft traces from his mother, it completed Jackson’s heavenly features and Mark would bow in gratitude if he ever met Jackson’s parents and thank them for bringing Jackson to his life.

He was smiling to himself when he heard a cheerful ‘Katalk!’ muffled from his backpack.

‘Huh?’.

Mark opened the zipper and found a jet black phone with ‘WANG KONG’ printed case shouting out ‘Katalk!’ sound for times, muffled and hidden away on the base of the black backpack. He quickly grabbed the phone and checking the notifications.

There were hundred, close to thousand notifications in the KaTalk app. Mark shivered, almost forgot that his soulmate was a campus’ party king. He was scrolling through the app and saw notifications from groups and personals. There were some of familiar names and Mark was more and more amazed.

Just like in Jackson case, it was like someone was splashing ice water from a bucket right on top of his head.

JACKSON. HAVE. A. FREAKING. DEVICE. CALLED. SMARTPHONE.

What genius? He didn’t even realize the basic and most important thing in the 21st century they could use for communicate. He cursed on his clumsiness and began to type his own numbers. Hopefully thinking, maybe his soulmate could pick his call. His finger was trembling, he just one step closer to meet his soulmate, for God’s sake! He screamed inside his head and pressed the call button.

Mark’s heart was stammering like thunder, he was super curious, afraid but delightful, weird feelings mixed into one.

_‘Please pick up...but no, don’t pick up...but please...pick up’._

He chanted quitely in his head but only ended up hearing a robotic female voice.

“The number you're calling is not active or out of coverage area, please try again in a few minutes”.

.......

.......

It was a relief but it wasn’t!

“Mark Tuan, you should remember to charge your damn phone before going to sleep!”.

Mark groaned loudly it made the conbini’s cashier threw him an odd look.

He was shaking his head, didn’t accept this kind of condition.

Mark wanted to meet him.

Mark wanted to meet Jackson.

_‘No, i have to do something, i’ll go back to the dorm and go to his- no, my room, and oh God, i hope he already returned’._

He nodded to himself and dashed to his dorm. It was far but he didn’t give a damn right now.

Whatever it would take, he had to meet his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they meet? i'm impatient too!! feel free to leave comments! i'd love to read your reactions and feedbacks! <3


End file.
